


Wizard's Kama Sutra

by Alice_Prongs



Series: Jily One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Prongs/pseuds/Alice_Prongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans swore that she didn't ask for James Potter to be her partner in their History of Magic essay. She swore that she had only taken him to the library's restricted session so they would get better books for the essay. And she swore that she had no clue of how that idea of a wizard's kama sutra had appeared in that idiot's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard's Kama Sutra

_Fanfic inspired in a prompt from[this list](http://severus-snape-is-a-butt-trumpet.tumblr.com/post/123842391158/imagine-your-otp-hogwarts-edition)_

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m telling you, Evans, the wizard’s kama sutra is definitely here!”

They were in the library, in the restricted section. They had been forced to be partners for a History of Magic essay, much to Lily's dismay, and now they were looking for some books that could help them. And because of Lily, they had access to the restricted section. Being a prefect had its perks, after all. The only problem was that Potter was being a pig, as usual. And Lily's patience was wearing thin. 

“Oh my Merlin, Potter, are you kidding me? We’re here to do an essay on history of magic, and not to think about the kama sutra!” She hissed and he chuckled, as if she had said something ridiculous. What the hell was wrong with him? No, wait. Forget she asked that, please. She already knew what was wrong with him. Everything. 

“Only because you don’t want to, because if it was up to me, we could be practicing the kama sutra right here and right now.” He winked at her and she scrunched her nose, the disgust clear in her face. 

“Ew, you’re... You're…”

“Sexy is the word you’re looking for.” He winked. Again. And she looked at him with her face for _‘you’re an idiot’_ , as he had come to describe it. 

“Disgusting.” She smirked at him, victoriously, and was surprised when he smirked at her right back. 

“If that's how you want to call it.” He winked again, making her even more annoyed. Did he have a nervous tic or something? What was it with all the winking? And why did it look so… So… So ugly, disgusting, gruesome and not sexy at all. Yeah, that's about it.  

“Anyway, Potter, will you try, just for a few moments, to stop being an idiot? I know it’s hard, I mean, it's in your nature to be like that, but just help me find the book we need?”

“But I am trying to find the wizard’s kama sutra!” And suddenly her face was as red as her hair, and James was enjoying the view, a sly smile printed in his face as she glared at him. Oh, how he loved making her angry. 

“NO! NO! NO! Get that out of your head, Potter, why do you think they would have a wizard’s kama sutra in the library? It’s a freaking school, for Merlin’s sake!” He faked being wounded at her screams, putting a hand over his heart mockingly and making her roll her eyes at him. So maybe she lost a bit of her control, but it seemed like Potter just had this ability of making her lose her patience in a few minutes. He was so frustrating!

“Shh… Don’t yell, Evans, we’re in a library, remember?” He put his finger over her mouth and her emerald eyes got a few shades darker as she glared daggers at him again. He swore that if looks could kill, he would have been dead ten times over already. And she agreed with him. 

“I’ll kill you. I promise I’ll kill you.” She whispered threateningly, his finger still over her mouth. And okay, so maybe he did take his finger off her mouth a little too quickly, but Lily Evans, with all her red hair, green eyes and fiery blaze could be really scary. 

“Why are you always so aggressive towards me?” He mocked hurt once again because, hey, it was Lily Evans, and like she said, it was on his nature to try to make her get that red color on her cheeks. 

“Shut up and go find the History of Magic book we really need.” She pushed him away from her, turning to the book shelves and searching through the titles. 

“Right, I will, as soon as I find the…” He tried to make the joke, but she didn't let him. 

“If you say the wizard’s kama sutra one more time, I’ll make sure you won’t ever be able to practice it.” She didn't even turn to look at him, which might have made her sound even scarier. 

“…History of Magic book that we need for our assignment.” He completed, already turning to the book shelves and missing the little smile that Lily couldn't contain from taking over her face. 

“That’s about right, Potter.”


End file.
